


Uncomplicated

by wereleopard58



Series: Desires [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helo and Apollo need to vent their sexual frustrations with each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncomplicated

Title: Uncomplicated Author: Wereleopard Rating: NC-17 Pairing: Apollo/lee Email: ivanova58.  
Genre: PWP Summary: Helo and Apollo need to vent their sexual frustrations

Spoilers: Season 1 and 2 of BSG Disclaimer: I do not own anything from BSG and I have no money so there is no point in suing me Distribution: Let me know Feedback: Yes please!

N/B I would like to say really this was co-written with the lovely Michelle our very own Sprite, it wouldn t be how it is without her, love you babe

Helo sat watching as the Major poured him another drink without needing a prompt as he topped off his own. The guy was the soul of correctness, even when fast approaching total inebriation. He wondered if Lee Adama ever did- lose it, just like anyone else? Probably not, or else he would have snapped under Starbuck s outrageous taunting and fire-tested her defenses YEARS ago. Not that Helo would blame him but no, the man seemingly had the tolerance of a sanctified Lord, or the deathly cold willpower of Hades himself he was damn near as obstinate as Kara.

One corner of Helo s mouth quirked upward, carefully disguised behind his hand. WHY Adama and Thrace were still circling each other in frustrated curiosity was a fascinating source of continuing exasperation and amusement to him. Either Starbuck had really bizarre taste in men for such a determined reprobate, or Lee Adama couldn t be the antiseptically clean emotional machine he appeared to be. One of them just had to be bluffing and since he couldn t decide who, he was privately betting himself that it was a little of both. And right this minute, he had a front-row seat if Apollo felt like spilling his guts about it; so even though the other man was seething mad and getting drunk, Helo wasn t moving from that spot.

He was bunking in this room with Major Adama, both of them temporarily assigned to the Pegasus over his STRIDENT objections- for training purposes; meaning basically that the old man wanted them to find out from the bolts up just what- was going afoul on this miserable war-bird. Who knew, really? Helo mused in disgust. Maybe it was just that at the core of it, something as improbable as a horse with wings and a battlestar should never be synonymous, not unless you expected- weird shit to happen aboard the cursed thing.

So here he sat, hanging around off-duty with Apollo, his fellow if senior- pilot pacing nearby, as they tried to drink themselves into mutual oblivion. Ironically, they were both trying their utmost to forget or at least ignore- or maybe just tolerate- how their lives totally sucked; and he wasn t thinking about the Cylon attacks when he ruminated over their sad state of affairs either. The thing that REALLY bit the hardest was what recent occurrences had done to their love lives, or more correctly their current lack thereof Oh man, he really was getting wasted- if he was having this much trouble even thinking- about it all somewhat coherently without getting a bit muddled in the process

You know what?...FRAK her! Lee muttered under his breath resentfully, flinging himself down face-first on his rack.

C mon Major, it can t be all THAT bad; what about you and Dee? Helo reminded him, smirking wryly. Hey, at least you can touch- her ! The fact that he couldn t touch his- girlfriend because she was a captive Cylon agent remained unspoken, but implicit in every word he DID speak about his current dissatisfaction pertaining to the subject of romance.

Lee laughed bitterly, Right ! No way -that s- happening; SHE won t let me near- enough to her to TALK either! We may not have officially split up yet, but she knows- for sure that something is wrong and she HAS to know that it d be something about Kara You can already count that as good as over No! WORSE! he mocked himself, It never even really STARTED!

Ouch! Helo sympathized; observing, So you think she s jealous of Starbuck? Fraid you re right then, man Sorry, but you and I both know how women can get, it doesn t matter to them that you re TRYING but admit it, you can t tell me you don t see where she has reason to worry, so Helo shrugged and took another belt of liquid fire, grimacing as it burned down the back of his throat.

Thumping down his glass on the tabletop, Helo leaned back in his chair, getting comfortable. All right; now tell me what ELSE has you this- ticked-off? There s no way you d be stewing this much over Dee just yet, am I right?

Apollo didn t bother to deny it. He sat up jerkily, throwing his legs over the side of the bunk.

Samuel Anders! he growled contemptuously.

They way they are -all over- each other every frakking minute is just ! Lee shuddered queasily at the vision even the thought- inflicted on him. He fixed his eyes on Karl assessingly and demanded, Tomorrow am I going to regret you knowing any of this?

If you do, I promise it won t be because I said anything about it. Helo swore.

Why the frak did she have to bring HIM into the mix? Lee burst out.

Standing, Lee came closer to where he was sitting, gesturing convincingly as he spoke, then he turned to pace away again, continuing with absolute conviction, She doesn t need an idiot like him he pled his case almost as if she were in the room with them, listening. "It s not like we wouldn t have been good together !

He spun to face Helo as best he could in his condition, Did I tell you she kissed me? Apollo asked him with solemn drunkenness. She came straight-out and asked me if I wanted to do something about IT, and then she LEANED clear over and kissed- me!

Karl was trying his best not to crack up, but Apollo looked and sounded as thunderstruck about it now, as he probably was when it happened!

And I m telling you, man - I was all over THAT in a heartbeat! I swear to the Gods, Helo; the way- she kissed me proved it beyond a doubt - even SHE can t fake me out there! I mean, it was just

KA-BOOM! He uttered loudly, spreading his hands out to arm s length like a big explosion.

It was like fire and brimstone - and dammit, it was bar-none THE BEST EVER! Sweet Lords! I still- don t know what the FRAK happened with HER, because I promise you I- was more than cooperating with her suggestion!

Did she say anything? Helo asked interestedly.

Not really ! Lee sulked, She wouldn t even talk to me about it; she just -freaked out- right in the middle of getting SERIOUS, threw her clothes back on and SPLIT after putting up some bullshit facade about being hung up on -Blanders - all of a sudden!

Apollo s derisive alteration of his rival s name made Helo snort and sputter on his mouthful of booze. He coughed, choking and laughing simultaneously!

Okay; it was juvenile perhaps, but as far as Helo could tell, the insult WAS well-suited to the guy. Unfortunately, Sam struck him as being about as dumb-jock as they came! The guy might be a handsome hunk of meat for Starbuck to chew on, but she sure wouldn t have to worry about that- one having a fa ade of his own! Judging from Helo s gut instinct minutes after they first met him on Caprica; what you met was what you got, he went no deeper.

As the other man plonked himself down on a chair at the table with Helo and helped the both of them to another drink - he still couldn t help chortling incredulously, I STILL can t believe- you and Kara actually got- to the point of stripping down, kissing each other like crazy and you just stopped?-

SHE did! Apollo insisted.

YOU two! he shook his finger at Lee, are so frakked up over each other that it s not even good for a laugh anymore, and THAT S sad!

So he speculated further, what do you think really- was the problem? I mean, I hate to say it man; but what if what happened wasn t as good for her as YOU thought? Like maybe it failed- to happen; have you considered that? Helo asked shrewdly, enjoying needling the man just a LITTLE, after all he was Kara s friend first and Apollo had done his fair share of the damage between them.

The FRAK she wasn t! Lee glowered at him impatiently, Gods! I KNOW what I m doing, man! Contrary to common assumption, I DO know how to party when I m actually allowed- to, which lately has been almost NEVER! You know, I used to have a pretty flattering reputation with some damn discriminating women Reportedly, for instance; I ve been told both first and- secondhand tha great- kisser. Outstanding!

If you say so, Sir Helo kidded him.

The Major staggered to his feet, pausing for a moment as the world around him began to tilt until he blinked a couple times and focused on his target, coming around the corner of the table at Helo. At this point, he was clumsy enough that Helo would have had all the time in the world to avoid him if he wanted to take a swing, but the other man simply stood and waited for his superior officer to approach. Frankly, it looked like the guy might need some support by the time he got there.

Helo watched Lee stumble toward him and caught him as the guy practically fell- into his arms, but in their inebriated states he didn t manage to keep their balance quite well enough, because within a few awkward seconds they crashed to the ground, giggling like a couple of teenagers.

You wanna wrestle now or something? Helo joked, grinning like an idiot and not even bothering to move the surprisingly heavy male body that was lying across his somewhat uncomfortably. The man was a -damn sight- more solid than he looked! It seemed like he weighed a ton as he pinned Helo to the floor; still being playful enough to be non-threatening, but suddenly seeming more purposeful now for some reason.

What are you trying- to do? Helo asked him good-naturedly.

Lee smirked and slurred out something to the effect that he was proving a point, before he leant forward with careful deliberation to kiss one VERY surprised Karl Agathon softly, but squarely on the lips. Gently at first, his tongue swiped across Helo s mouth, waiting for an answer, and getting a fairly rapid response in return as Helo moaned against those persuasive lips and opened his mouth, in willingness to accept that heated invitation.

Without further hesitation, Lee then dove in to take control of the kiss, tasting every inch of Helo s mouth, exploring it, actually devouring- it so sensually and in the process, Lee rubbed himself unconsciously against Helo s athletic frame. They groaned in unison as all of their free-floating tension and pent-up desperation for the women they loved was communicated in that kiss more strongly than words could have expressed it. Wound-up and spinning their wheels in place, both were prevented by circumstances from getting things off the ground. In short; it SUCKED!

Lee finally managed to pull away from Helo, his unsettling blue eyes still unfocussed with arousal for a few long moments until he shook his head abruptly, looking down at the man that lay calmly beneath him.

You re right. Helo admitted huskily. You are a good kisser.

Suddenly a rush of reality hit Lee like being thrown in an ice-cold lake!

*Frak-frak-FRAK!* He d just pretty much -forced himself- onto Helo; not only his junior officer, but his friend, and an unmistakably male- friend at that! *How the FRAK had THAT happened?!*

Lee scrambled to his feet, his face washing out to a deathly pale expression of horrified panic. Oh frak me! he muttered as he scraped his hand briskly through his short dark hair, horrified at the thought of what the other pilot had every right to complain about now!

Instantly, he began trying to apologize, I am SO- sorry Helo! I honestly didn t mean to uhm he waved his hand between them in an ineffectual attempt to express the situation without the words which were failing to come to his aid for at the moment. Oh frak ! Please believe me; I have NEVER done that before !

Then the Major stopped. His eyes widened like he d been hit with lightening as his intoxicated synapses caught up with the conversation; Wait ! YOU VE done this before?! he practically accused, his eyes narrowed now with suspicion.

Helo smiled wryly; chuckling softly, but not actually answering Lee s question as he climbed to his feet. Look man, don t worry about it Hey, if it ll make you feel better, I ll tell you what You can just stand there while I kiss you back, and then we ll be even. He offered the compromise only half-jokingly.

Lee stood there swaying slightly, thinking about that for a minute. In his drunken condition, the idea seemed to make perfect sense, so he nodded his agreement, grinning in giddy relief thinking; *Thank the Gods he s not pissed at me!*

Helo walked the couple of steps needed to be standing right in front of the other man, reaching up to stroke his fingers along the arch of his cheekbone, gently caressing him on the way to threading his fingers through Lee s dark hair. He pulled Lee towards him, locking his arms around that gorgeous body of his and kissed him like the worlds hadn t ALREADY ended, but might at any second - hungrily and passionately. It was a full-on sensual assault, with no holds barred. It wasn t like Helo had really planned it- that way, but he found himself fighting a losing battle against the urge to just take control and conquer the positively beautiful- man who was beginning to respond under his mouth.

At first, Apollo had simply accepted the exploration almost passively he was, after all, simply adhering to his word- but he gradually ended up wrapping his arms around Helo s waist to hold on tightly, his fingers gripping handfuls of the t-shirt currently covering the man s well-muscled shoulders and back. Then he began to retaliate with his own mouth s demands and without warning, the situation was spiraling out of control! They were both steaming, sweating with lust competing roughly for control of the embrace.

Gasping, Lee dragged his mouth away; his face was now flushed attractively with healthy colour. Oh FRAK, Helo! he groaned hoarsely, What s happening to me? I know I -shouldn t- do this, but I can t make myself stop! Gods! I need more, I need something ! His voice was filled with desperate need. It was darkly thrilling to hear the uptight CAG getting aroused enough to admit it in such a blunt way, to be so raw.

I didn t say we had to stop, Apollo. Helo offered quietly, with the intensity building in his darkening eyes.

But we DO have to. Please don t think I m disapproving, or that I m NOT grateful for what you re trying to do for me, Helo. Lee expelled his breath in controlled bursts, inhaling slowly by turns, trying manfully to regain control of himself But I don t, I haven t I mean, I m not Lee stuttered out in obvious frustration.

We just can t. he ended firmly.

Besides, what I need is uhm and then he finally managed to spit out what he meant; I really just need to just FRAK someone willing, like HARD! I m sorry, but I don t think playing around like this is going to help me handle it, and I shouldn t be compromising you like that anyway!

His eyes darted around the room, avoiding Helo s direct gaze, but not sure where ELSE to look. Lee rubbed his hands along his biceps nervously, trying to soothe himself; a part of him he was wholly unfamiliar with wanted to reach out and touch Helo - but on the other side of the coin, the face-side he presented to everyone, he really wanted to pretend that this had never happened. He wanted to run away, but he felt lost and way out of his depth; he was too scared to move, and scared NOT to.

Helo smiled at him softly, almost lovingly. It s not a big deal, Apollo; if you re needing some stress-relief. I know- you re dying for it - I know, because I m in the same shape! I m not trying to complicate things C mon, we re men- after all; a little sex doesn t have to change anything!

So we re friends and right now we can help each other out. Yeah, as you guessed I ve done this before; and I really don t mind helping you at all. If you ll just relax, we can mess around a little and we ll BOTH feel better. I totally get what you need, and I m saying, it s not a problem because I m REALLY needing to feel good too. If you want me to, Lee; I can show you what to do ?

Helo s eyes were direct and honest looking back at Lee, just like always, and gazing into them, he began to understand how this really wouldn t change anything. Helo meant it.

Lee smiled back at him; it was a sweet, nervous smile. His palms were sweating, there was a knot in his throat and he could barely breathe! The fear of what he was about to do made him feel like a bashful kid on his first date. He could feel- himself blushing, but he nodded his hesitant agreement anyway, knowing that Helo was right; he couldn t stop this, not now; he needed it too badly and so did Helo, apparently.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he decided that they were both plenty drunk enough to laugh this off tomorrow, if necessary then he realized that he knew better, he was well-aware that even that- rationalization meant that he did- in fact, have some control over his actions. There really wasn t a way of getting around the fact that he d just agreed to frak around with another guy, but he just didn t care- right now, he was burning up- inside!

Their lips touched again, seemingly of their own accord and this was more of a slow, thoroughly explicit exploration than the comparatively skittish pair of kisses from minutes ago. Their hands roamed up and down each others strongly muscled backs, clasping firmly and touching with frank sensuality. Helo grabbed the hem of Lee s t-shirt and pulled it up, releasing Lee s mouth to pull the tank-shirts off him. Once his chest was bare, Helo stopped to stare appreciatively at the finely sculpted torso that was in front of him. He ran his hands up and down a firm chest and when his fingers stroked over some tight abs he could feel the muscles react to his slightest touch and he grinned. Lee was so very responsive Helo knew that he was going to enjoy this.

Wordlessly, Lee grasped Helo s hand, firmly guiding it to grasp his erection. Breathing raggedly, he demonstrated how he liked to be touched with unmistakable urgency. With a woman Lee would have asked first or something but with Helo, it was just, somehow not necessary. To Lee, it almost seemed easier to expect- another man to KNOW what he needed. He felt less ungentlemanly than he would have felt just getting straight down to what he wanted than he would have with a woman The respect was still there for his partner, but it was uncomplicated. He found himself overwhelmingly grateful for that.

Lee was terrified but his body reacted to each touch, he couldn t believe that a man could make his body make it feel like it was on fire, an inferno running through his veins, the scorching fingers of the man in front of him touching and burning his skin.

Helo paused for a moment and looked up at the flushed face of the man below him.

Are you sure about this Lee? Helo asked he was the one with the experience and he didn t want to lose a friendship over one night of sex.

Karl looked at the man in front of him seriously, he could see the want and need but also the fear but he had to make sure that Lee wanted this he did not want to push him into anything that he didn t want. Lee wasn t the only one who didn t want to be up on charges of sexual assault.

Oh frak please I need this, I need you. Lee groaned.

Please. Lee begged he was so hard it hurt, he needed this, he needed to be with someone that understood and that person was Helo.

Helo leaned forward and ran his tongue from navel to neck and then he took one flat pebbled nipple into his mouth. A groan escaped from Lee s mouth as Helo went from one hard nipple to the next, sucking and licking on them and slowly one hard slid down his chest, his stomach till it reached the top of his fatigues. Nimble fingers undid the button and slowly pulled the zip down, so slowly that Lee thought he might scream with frustration and beg Helo to go faster, to do anything it ease his throbbing erection.

Helo smirked, gripped the beltline of Lee s fatigue pants. Lift up.

Lee slowly raised his hips and Helo slid his fatigues and underwear down his legs and threw them across the floor. Helo took in all that lay before him, it was a feast, not an ounce of fat anywhere, there was definitely a reason why his callsign was Apollo, he was built like a god, this was someone who you want to worship every inch of and Helo couldn t wait to get started.

Helo licked at the tip of Lee s erection and watched as the other man s hips came off the floor and he chuckled to himself. He took Lee all the way into his mouth, sucking him in as he could for a few firm strokes.

Noooo. Lee s voice came as a strangled noise; he s head thrown back and his eyes closed as protested the withdrawl

Don t worry Apollo, he promised, That was just a little taste you don t want the fun to end quite yet do you?

Looking around the room Helo noticed some oil on the side; he turned to Lee and raised an eyebrow at him, You use that?

When I get cramp in my leg; I use it to massage it. Lee muttered defensively.

"Whatever. Helo grinned at him wickedly, climbing off the gorgeous sweaty body beneath him and turning away to grab the oil, as his back was turned Lee stared at the muscular back, arms, legs and ass. He could see the muscles twitch beneath the smooth satiny skin, Lee had the urge to run his tongue up his spine, hid hands twitched to reach out and explore this new land that stood before him, to find every nook and cranny to find out what it felt, smelled and tasted like. What was Helo bringing out in him; he had never felt this kind of urge for another man before.

Helo turned and could see the hunger in Lee s eyes and it was good to feel that animal need from another man, especially one he trusted and respected so much, a man that was obviously strong and very attractive. Helo slowly removed each article of his own clothing he could see that Lee s wide eyes were dark and full of desire taking in each movement that the ECO made.

Helo walked over and knelt in front of Lee, he gently pulled the other man from lying on the floor and pulled him into his arms and kissed him again, slowly sensuously. He flicked open the cap of the oil and poured into onto Lee s hands and started to (help) massage it on with long, deep strokes with his palm up and then down his fingers.

Lee had his eyes closed tight, trying hard to regain his breath.

Ok Lee, I want you to coat your fingers, I ll tell you what to do... Helo said softly as he turned around and settled on his hands and knees.

Apollo opened his eyes in shock, as Helo turned around and looked at the stunned man who was kneeling behind him, C mon It s okay or I wouldn t offer; I don t get in this position for just anyone. I trust you, and it ll feel good for me too, you ll see. You have a condom?

Lee was frozen to the spot; he felt he could just come by watching Helo in this position. He nodded, pulling his pants over to take one out.

Helo instructed, Put it on and then some more lubricant. Let me know when you re ready.

He pulled on the condom, his hands shaking as he lubed up himself and then Helo. He poured some more oil onto his fingers and shuffled forwards, until he was almost flush behind Helo and reached behind Helo s balls to stroke the sensitive skin, Helo arched his back and groaned from deep within his chest. Lee enjoyed making the other man squirm and moan. Lee wondered what else he could do fingers stroking softly, moving back to Helo s hole is thumb circling, not pressing in, just rubbing and teasing, his hand started to shake more and more he was afraid to breach the hole, afraid that he would do something wrong. The last thing he wanted to do would be to cause pain to his friend, but deep down he knew that he could not continue just like this. He knew what Karl wanted but Lee was terrified, he hands shook the more he thought about it, he couldn t seem to breath he had never felt like this before, this amount of fear and he didn t know how to handle it.

Helo moaned pushing back towards Lee, his body aching for more, needing more and the only way to let Lee know was to tell him. His mind had shut down with the first gentle touches of the fingers, he could feel them shake but the need to have them inside, to have Lee inside was too much.

DAMN Lee put them in me now, stop teasing I need you. Helo begged, his body begged.

Lee took and deep breath and tried to calm down and then slowly he gently pushed inside it took a little more effort than he imagined but once his digit was embedded with in the ECO s body it closed around and held his finger tightly, Lee could only imagine what it would feel like around his cock. Helo gasped and bucked up, pressing back against Lee s finger. Lee stroked him inside, deeper and deeper, until Helo cried out, "Shit!" His body went rigid, locked in evident bliss, and then a tremor passed through him as if he'd been hit by lightning.

What the hell? Lee mumbled and froze at the reaction of Helo s body.

My prostrate. Helo moaned, so good.

Lee added another finger, added then a third finger, and Helo groaned loudly, forcefully impaling himself on Lee's hand. Lee tried his best to hold Helo s hips still and continued his exploration, stroking with his fingers. Helo moaned, rocking his hips harder to meet every thrust.

I think I m ready, he said quietly, withdrawing his fingers carefully and pressing his cock against Helo s entrance. "Are YOU ready?" He asked his voice shaky, nervous that he would hurt the other man.

Oh frak touch me Lee, get the frak inside of me. Helo moaned Lee snaked his hand around Helo s body to stroke his cock. Helo whimpered. His shoulders shook. His thighs trembled. Lee slowly pushed inside, he was prepared for how it felt for the tightness that gripped, he slowly moved forward bit by bit making sure that Helo was not hurting and finally Helo needed all of him and now so he pushed back hard and Lee was finally all the way inside.

Helo pushed back frantically against Lee s cock and forward into his hand wanting more, he wanted to be able to feel this tomorrow in every part of his body. Harder, faster. He begged.

Lee moved his hips harder and faster, pounding into the pliant body beneath him, never feeling anything quite like this. I m not going to last. The words were torn from his throat.

"Lee! God- I'm going to UH!" His body went stiff, and he spurted in Lee's hand, gasping heavily as he came.

Lee squeezed his eyes tightly shut with one last hard thrust and Helo's spasming body pulled the orgasm out of him. Helo collapsed onto the bed, and Lee slumped against him, trying to catch his breath. When he could make himself move, he carefully pulled out, threw the condom in the trash, and lay down beside his friend

.Helo turned his face flushed, his eyes bright. He reached out and took hold of Lee s hand.

How are you doing? Helo asked his voice quite afraid that he still might spook the other man after what had just happened.

Lee smiled at him, moved forward, and kissed him, softly sensuously; he ran his hand up Helo s arm and deepened the kiss.

Me? I m frakking great! Sorry it was so quick though He said with a laugh as he rolled onto his back and stretched his arms above his head.

It was perfect just what we both needed. Helo watched the hard body next to him, with hunger in his eyes, how he would have loved to be buried deep within Lee but knew that it would be pushing too far and Lee s friendship was more important that and quick lay. With that thought Helo smirked, if he did ever get his hands on Lee like that it would be anything but a quick lay. He would spend hours just exploring him, he would see what turned Lee on, what made him call out in ecstasy, but he knew that was just a fantasy, deep down within him he was amazed that Lee had let things go this far and didn t seem to be freaking out about it.

That tension worn off now? Helo asked with a laugh.

I am so relaxed right now that if an army of Cylons came through that door I wouldn t be able to move. Lee gazed at Helo. Thank you for this, I needed it.

We both needed it Lee, so thank you as well. Helo told him sincerely. We should probably move...

Wait a couple minutes With that Lee pulled Helo into his arms and held him. For the moment, he was warm and happy, he wanted to share that for just a little longer, share it with a man that gave him something special, something he needed, and he would never forget it

THE END


End file.
